Japan loves ?
by BunnyBooBerry
Summary: Japan's messed up love mess. He's amazing so of course people will love him... but what happens when he's hurt... who loves him most then? told in many countries' P.O.V
1. Chapter 1

FYI: Don't own Hetalia.

Characters: Hercules (Greece), Kiku (Japan), Sadik (Turkey)

Note: _the italics are thoughts. _

Greece Point of view:

_That was an amazing dream. I can't believe I was a cat. _I stretched and look around too find my dear Kiku, but he is no where to be seen. _Where is Kiku? He's always near me after I walk up. Well I guess I should get to work on that to-do-list. One. Nap Two. Pick Olives. Three. Play with cats and Kiku. Four. Nap. _I pouted for a bit, pat my cat under the ear and grabbed my cross and my hat. I walked off to pick olives for my 'amigo' Antonio.

Japan point of view:

_I do not know how I can stay here. Athens is so boring compared to Tokyo. I do not understand how Hercules stands it. There is hardly anything to do here. Then again, Hercules is content with most anything_. I plunged my sword into the dummy as I practiced my fighting skills( as I do everyday). _I suppose I'm a man of agendas. _

Turkey point of view:

_Why does Hercules get everything? I'm better then him. Kiku is my best friend. I'm sure he loves me more then he loves Hercules. _I tried my best to stop the thoughts from pounding in my head, but things didn't work for the better. _My life has been hell since Hercules left …. Or became 'Independent' . He's such a jerk. That's it I'm go see Kiku. _With my mind made up I waked off towards Japan.

Author note: The next part will come soon…. Like next week?


	2. Back to Japan

Chapter two:

Characters: Arthur (England), Alfred (America), Kiku (Japan)

England's point of view:

_Damn Alfred why can't that git be quite and polite like….. Kiku. Hm. It has been a while since I visited his house….Oh wait, He's not in Japan anymore. He's in Athens, Greece. _A sigh escaped my lips as I look toward the drooling mess on the bed, also know as America. I picked up my tea and began to sip it slowly. _I hope your okay Kiku. _

America's point of view:

_Holly shit, how does Arthur wake up so early? It's like not even ten o'clock yet. _I roll out of bed, and when I say 'roll' I mean it. I hit the floor with a load thud. It hurt, but the pain was worth seeing Arthur spill his tea all over his suit. Then I got the usual 'You bloody git. What the hell is wrong with you? Didn't your mother ever teach you manners?' _I could totally be a smartass, and say `yes mama England`. But he seems pissed already so I won't push myself any father. Wait did he just ask how far away Athens is from here. Kiku. _

England's point of view (again):

_Damn Alfred. I didn't mean it like that, and why have all the sudden you've shut the bloody hell up. Why are you staring in to space, twat? You must be think of him too I presume. Well I'll be the first to get to him, and that's a promise! Wait where the bloody hell did he go? _I ran outside, only in time to see America sprinting towards Greece in his boxer shorts. _Dammed American. _I bolt into a full blow run after him.

America's point of view:

I'm running so fast I can barley hear England behind me yelling after me. _Kiku. Kiku. Kiku. Kiku._

Japan's point of view:

I waved goodbye to Hercules as he yawns and stretches smiling that cat like sleepy smile I've grown so fond of. _I'm off. Here I go, back to Tokyo. _

Author note: I lied. I got this idea in my head and didn't want to wait till next week to post it. Recap, Turkey is on his way to Japan. America and England are on their way to Greece. And Japan is going home.

Next episode: will have Switzerland and Taiwan and maybe even Italy.


	3. Why does nothing go right?

Characters: Vash (Switzerland), Mei (Taiwan), Hercules (Greece), Alfred (America), Arthur (England),Sadik (Turkey) {slight moments from Feliciano (Italy)}

Switzerland's point of view:

_Let us see agenda. 1. Shoot something. 2. Make sure Lilly isn't invaded. 3. Make sure Japan doesn't agree with anyone. Stupid Kiku can't speak his own mind. _I scream and shoot the wall. That was it. I have to meet Kiku again and show him how to handle himself.

Taiwan's point of view:

_I miss you Kiku. When you were all alone I helped you. Why are you so far away always? _Upset and feeling alone I went to go talk to my dear Kiku.

America' point of view:

So I like finally reached Athens only to find out KIKU LEFT! So I'm surrounded by Arthur yelling, and Hercules's cat. _What the hell? I just want to see you Kiku. Never thought that would be so damn hard. _

England's point of view:

_I come all the real here and get nothing but cat pee on my favorite jacket. Why does nothing go my god damn way? I just wanted to see Kiku. That was it. _I growl at a cat and start towards Tokyo, Japan. Only to have America fallow me. _Damn America. _

Greece's point of view:

_They woke me up just to yell at me that Kiku wasn't here. I mean it's not my fault he went back to Tokyo. Is it?_

Italy's thought:

_Pasta. Wonder what Germany is doing? Not eating pasta like me. I should go visit Kiku. No wait my pasta is getting cold! Oh no. poor pasta. PASTAAAAA!_

Turkey's point of view:

I stood their in Kiku's house as he made tea. I hate that crap,but I drink it for him. He smiled warmly like he always does.

"I missed you I began. How's life with Jerk-ules?"

"Don't be rude."

"You know me better then that."

"sadly I do"

Author note: Yeah, Two in one day. I'm crazy! Have fun reading this one.


	4. Japan what were you thinking!

Authors note: I'm very sorry about spelling, grammar, ect. {truly sorry} My spell check lies to me. We have a love-hate relationship. Any who, I've also been sick, and busy. So much teen drama HURTS MY BRAIN! Also, I'm sorry, I'm dumb and this may not be the totally awesome story you want to spend your time reading (But I'll change I promise) {I'm over dramatic}

Now on with the story, 'cause I'm done wallowing in self pity {Just kidding}

Characters: Kiku (Japan), Luuk (Netherlands) {Just googled names famous in Netherlands, since he had no human name}

Netherlands's point of view:

_Kiku is home now I heard. Hm, maybe I should go see him. Then again, America is probably there mooching off of him. All the years I told Kiku to open Japan to trading, and he just hands himself to the united states on a silver platter. Like 'here I'm Kiku. I'm stupid, and want you ruining my life' _I sighed in defeat with myself. _It was and still is impossible for me to stay made at Kiku. For some dammed reason. _

Japan's point of view:

_Finally, Turkey-san has left. America-san and England-san called me just to yell at me, but I just laughed secretly while covering the phone. They are so much a like I can't help, but laugh. Turkey- san had nothing nice to say about Greece. The real only highlight of this week would be Taiwan- chan came to visit me as well. _It was at this time I fell downward into blackness. I was surly sick. This was the very reason I came home to Tokyo. Seems my own jugement has failed me. Maybe I should have stayed so Greece-san could take care of me.

**Oh no JAPAN! (hope this was better) Thanks everyone for commenting/ favorite/ alerting this story. More to come. What will happen to Japan….? Short I know, but they get longer I promise.**


	5. Japan loves!

**My internet broke. I know that sounds weird, but it happened. **

**Now this is a very different kind of end. Now I know we all have our favorite parings (Mine being Greece x Japan) So to not be bias I made Many endings to the story. America x Japan (see P.O.V {Point of view} 1) England x Japan (P.O.V 2) Taiwan x Japan (P.O.V3) Netherlands x Japan (P.O.V4) Switzerland x Japan (P.O.V 5) Italy x Japan (P.O.V 6) Germany x Japan {yes, some people think this is a good pairing, I think it was just be 24/7 awkward-ness} (See P.O.V 7) Turkey x Japan (P.O.V 8) and I saved the best for last Greece x Japan (See P.O.V 9).**

America's point of view:

I grabbed my secret piggy band and ran like hell to meet Japan. I'_m in so much debt China contently talks my ear off about it, but I'm a hero. It's my job to save toughs who are in trouble. Doesn't matter if I love…. Them. I'm not being bias. So what who care if I'm bias! It's my life, and I can feel how ever I want. No one said just 'cause I slept with England that I had to stay with him. _I stopped in front of Japan's room, and tears came to my eyes. He was pale, more then usual, and his eyes were closed. For a second I thought he was dead. I stepped inside the room and sat in the chair next to his bed. His eyes fluttered open at the sound of me sitting down.

"Good morning, sunshine" I smiled lightly to hide my worried look.

All Japan did was nod.

"So feeling any better. Those doctors probably have to on so much pain killers huh?" I nervously laughed.

"I suppose…" He gave me a weak smile.

That's the problem with Japan. He always did things to make me feel better, even if my soul purpose is too make him feel good.

"You don't have to agree with me All the time, ya know?"

He laughed "No. Only sometimes."

I laughed "Japan I have a confession…."

"…I love you."

This was the biggest surprise ever. I never accepted it, but it felt it right somehow. I leaned in and kissed his forehead.

"Love ya more. Get some rest."

I walked out, and with the biggest grin on my face. I felt like an idiot and I didn't care.

England's point of view:

I put away my wedding planning books, and turned on the telle. The semi-attractive news announcer smiled while presenting very sad news,

'He blacked out outside his home in downtown Tokyo earlier today.'

On the screen was a horrific picture of Japan in a hospital bed. I almost fainted at the sight.

_What is he doing in the hospital? I must go see him. _

I called the airport for an emergency flight to Tokyo. When the plane touched down I ran as fast as my legs would carry me. I needed to see Japan and fast.

"England!" Japan's voice was surprised, but surprised.

"Japan are you alright?" I didn't try to hide my worry I let my face show everything.

"I'm fine. I think." He tried to stand up only to fall again. "England…. Why are you here?' He asked holding his side in pain.

"Japan I came to see if you were okay."

"That was nice of you but-"

I cut him off by kissing him lightly, before saying, "You gave me a scare there bloody git."

"My apologizes "

I sat in the chair by the bed and spent the night there, peacefully.

Taiwan's Point of View:

I couldn't wait to see Japan after I heard about his accident. I ran as fast I could to get to him. _I love him so much_. _And I just know he loves me too. _

Japan was up, and eating by the time I got there.

"Japan!" I couldn't help, but smile at the sight of him.

"Taiwan-chan!" He replied.

I began to cry. _Will I always just be Taiwan-chan to you? Japan I want to be more then your 'little sister' I know y_ou t_ake more of the big brother role around me, but why for once can't I just be Taiwan. The amazing, gorgeous, talented Taiwan. But you'll never see me like that will yo- _My thoughts were silenced by Japan's lips lightly touching mine. He pulled away and smiled.

"Don't cry…. Why are you crying?" his voice and face both showed concern.

"You called me 'Chan'. Will I ever be more then that to you?" I whispered

"No" He answered with a smile. "You will always be Taiwan-chan. The love of my life." A blush tinted my cheek as I tried not to think about how happy I was. I sat there with Japan the rest of the day. That was the greatest moment of my life.

Netherlands's Point of view:

_Stupid Japan. He got sick. Wait… was it my fault? I mean, because I told him he should open trade. Did he get a foreign decease? I bet America did this to him. I warned him. _Although my thoughts blamed America I couldn't get it out of my head that maybe…. Just maybe I was to blame. So I decided to go see Japan_. _Only I can't stand to see Japan pale and sickly.

"America did this." I mumble under my breath

"No. I'm just over worked." Japan slowly looked up to look at me.

_Over worked? 'cause your trading so much. _I didn't understand why my thoughts kept coming back that I caused Japan's attendant.

"This isn't my fault…" I meant it as a thought and not to be spoken aloud, but I guess my mouth got the best of me.

"I know it is not. Netherlands I do not blame you." Japan said smoothly

"Thanks Japan." I said. I leaned against the wall and watched him rest. I won't leave his side. The doctor had to kept telling me he would be fine. Finally, my boss called and asked me to come back. So I did. But I will never forget my time with Japan.

Switzerland's point of view:

"You don't speak your mind, AND THERFORE ARE STRESSED." I scowled Japan, "THAT'S WHY THIS HAPPENED! GOD, I SHOULD BEAT YOU WITH MY PEACE PRIZE!"

"I'm not your little sister. I don't need scowling." Japan looked at me and the sighed "But your right."

"Finally, you agree with the right people!" I smirked

He gave a small smile, then yawned. "Guess I picked up the tiredness from Greece." He said with a small laugh.

I frowned but tried my best to hide it.

_Japan is always so nice to everyone. Who would have thought he was once shut away from the world. _

I let my thoughts linger as nurses came out and in checking Japan for this and that.

Japan slept most of the time I was with him, but I decided maybe that was best. I helped Japan the best I could, then returned home.

"How was Tokyo, big brother?" My little sister welcomed me home with a smile and a hug.

"very good, He'll be better soon." I promised her with a pat on the head. _At least I hope he gets better. _

Italy's point of view:

I watched extra hard as Japan ate the pasta.

"Good, huh?" I asked, he nodded in approval, and shoveled in another bite." I made it special." I continued.

"it shows." He replied with a small polite smile.

I beamed. "Are you happy?" I asked grinning ear to ear.

"Very much. Yes thank you Italy. You are my greatest ally." He leaned in close to me.

~RING~ went my phone, waking me from a very nice dream.

"Hello?- Oh Germany I-Japan, what?-OUR JAPAN?- No I don't know any other Japan's- yeah, okay it was a stupid question.- Yes, I'm sorry for wasting your time asking it.- well, how did he get sick?- oh you don't know. -Do you think he'll like pasta?- well just because you don't really like it. Doesn't mean he won't- potato salad?- N-no I don't know how to make that.-okay I'm going to visit him now"

After my phone conversation, I kept thinking maybe this will turn out like my dream. Only sadly when I made it to Tokyo, Japan was asleep, and visitor hours where over.

Germany's point of view:

"J-J-Japan?"

"Y-Y-e-es German-y?"

"Nothing. Hope you feel… Better."

After that I ran like hell away.

Turkey's point of view:

"Turkey?" Japan looked confused

"Well who else would come see you?" I smirked

"what is on your head?" Japan pointed to my hat.

"My hat?" I asked

"are those feathers sticking out of it?"

"It's my dress hat. Jeeze."

"I like it."

"I like you"

"I like you too"

"I like you more."

"Than Greece?"

"Than anyone."

"Well then…." with that Japan yawned and fell asleep.

Greece's point of view:

_Japan leaves me the gets hurt. Is this fate? _

I walked into Japan's hospital room and set a cat on his bed. The cat purred and twisted her tail to tickle Japan's nose.

"Glade to see your better." I smiled a hopeful smile.

"I guess leaving y-Athens so soon was a mistake."

"Sure was. The cats miss you."

"I miss you." Japan admitted.

I smiled taking his hand in mine "I missed you too. What did I do to make you leave?" I asked tears forming in my eyes.

"You? Nothing. Just-I just felt homesick." he sighed then continued "guess now I'm love sick."

"Sick in love?" I asked confused at where he was going with this.

"I'm in love, but I can't say it."

"can I help?" I asked

"how?" He looked very confused

I leaned forward, and kissed his lips.

"I love you, Japan."

"I love you too, Greece"

I waited for Japan to get better. Everyday I took care of him. Every night I watched him sleep. I didn't even nap. On my last day I was so tired I fainted in Japan's bed.

"Oh Greece…" Japan giggled and this was then last thing I heard as I fell into a deep nap.

_I love you Japan. _

_Author note: That's it. Sorry it took so long. Weel now this is complete and I'll be working on other stuff. _

_Xxxxxxxx (Hugs) _


End file.
